


A Part of You

by meat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cannibalism, Consensual Violence, Dismemberment, Gore, Hard vore, M/M, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Vore, consensual cannibalism, consensual vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meat/pseuds/meat
Summary: Commission for the fantastic caiusmajor on tumblr!A complication of Ultra Magnus's loadbearing spark leads to an unorthodox solution. Or, "Rodimus is eaten, consensually".





	A Part of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



While Rodimus often found it difficult to sit still, this time was different. Adrenaline and anticipation both battered his body, like a piece of debris caught and pressed through an asteroid field. He wanted nothing more than to be still, for once, to let go of the energy that he seemed to have never been able to master.

Magnus would help with that. In Rodimus’s final act, he would pass on that energy to Magnus, with the loadbearer being invigorated by the consumption of his spark. There were purely scientific benefits, as there were some supposed spiritual benefits; if not for the seriousness of the situation, Magnus might have made a comment on which one Rodimus naturally gravitated towards. Really, though, Rodimus viewed it as a compassionate act of self sacrifice, if nothing else.

There was a generally unspoken truth among the main crew of the Lost Light, and it had been gnawing at them all- no pun intended. Rodimus couldn’t help but snort out loud at that. Magnus needed more fuel, more rest, and more energy in general, lately- and it was only getting worse. Since Tyrest, his body had been slowly but surely shutting down, and it was an issue seldom mentioned in the medical world. That’s where Drift had come in- though he was unaware of just how deeply his statement had impacted them.

“There’s an old myth- well, not a myth, but no one’s done it yet. Or if they have, they haven’t told anyone,” And Drift had paused there. Well, not paused, but Rodimus zoned out on the rest of what he was saying. “If you consume the spark of another mech, you’ll gain their energy. But I guess we don’t exactly have any donor sparks lying around.”

Neither Magnus nor Rodimus were Spectralists, but there was something beautiful to be had in the idea of their sparks’ energy mixing together in a battle of brilliant blues and greens.

“I’ll ask you again, Rodimus. Are you sure?”

Rodimus onlined his optics. Magnus loomed over him from behind the captain’s desk- a position soon to be passed onto none other than Magnus, himself- and locked optics with Rodimus.

“I’m sure. I’m ready, and I’m sure.”

Magnus’s hands fidgeted over Rodimus’s body, itself sprawled out flat across the top panel of the desk. Rodimus was sure that Magnus wanted to ask that question for himself- if Rodimus was ready, or if he wanted to wait. They’d already gotten into position, though, and they’d already blocked off every possible interruption- it seemed like prime time to do it. ‘Prime’ time. Heh.

“You laughed, again. I am not sure of this, Rodimus, because of that-”

“Magnus,” Rodimus cracked a grin. “You’re telling me that you wouldn’t try to find a little humor in your own inevitable death?” Magnus set his hands down on the desk, frowning. “You know what, yeah, don’t answer that.”

There was an awkward silence between them as Rodimus offlined his optics once again.

He wasn’t sure how to explain to Magnus just how much, or _why_ , he wanted this. It was pure masochism, spiritual and sexual, yet it was so much more than that. It was guilt, over knowing that Magnus would be a much better captain than he could ever manage to be. It was a lot of things, but most of all, Rodimus just didn’t want those things to matter at all.

Rodimus could hear silverware moving on the desk, followed by a deep sigh from Magnus.

“May I offer you any form of sedation?”

“We’re good to go, big guy. Whenever you’re ready.”

There was more rattling of silverware, and then the sound of Magnus sitting down. Rodimus kept his optics offlined and now shut, but he couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. The anticipation rising in him was nearly a physical presence all its own, though Rodimus was sure that Magnus could ‘feel it’, too, if not necessarily in a physical sense.

Rodimus heard Magnus set out a steel wool napkin, for any spills- how typical of him. He heard the silverware being moved into a proper position, as if at a fancy dinner table, before Rodimus felt- not heard- the knife being moved to Rodimus’s leg.

“Oh, _WOW!_ ”

Rodimus couldn’t hold back an exclamation of pleasure. He opened and onlined his optics, looking up at Magnus, so that he could offer reassurance: “Keep going, it’s fine. I like it, it’s fine!”

“I do not want to cause you any excessive pain, Rodimus.”

“It doesn’t- mm,” Magnus had left the knife in Rodimus’s leg when he pulled back to talk, leaving Rodimus to have to talk through gritted teeth. “It doesn’t hurt as bad as you’d think. Keep going, waiting’ll make it worse.”

Magnus didn’t say anything, though he did purse his lips. Rodimus watched him pick up a fork, next, then move that to Rodimus’s leg; Rodimus offlined his optics again, biting his lip a little as he waited. The fork sunk into Rodimus’s leg with a brutal force behind it, like a human might use to stick into a particularly tough piece of meat. Magnus retrieved the knife and began to saw at the plating, and in no time, the protoform beneath it was exposed. Coolant welled in the corners of Rodimus’s optics, but he had no desire to tell Magnus to stop- especially not as he heard Magnus enjoy the first bite.

 _Enjoy_ . That’s right- the big bastard had actually moaned a little. Rodimus would typically be slick, pointing it out to him, playfully mocking him though in a way that just reinforced his love and his trust of the larger mech. Now, though, Rodimus left him to his own devices. Magnus stuck the fork down again, swirling up the first level of exposed wiring like it was a plate of fresh cybergetti. There was a meaty sort of _squelch_ as it ripped from Rodimus’s body, and another thick, wet noise as Magnus chewed it.

Magnus worked his way through the rest of that section with gusto, until there was nothing left there but deep, sensitive wiring he didn’t quite dare to touch. There were other things left there, too- cabling, inner support struts, and of course, the endoskeleton- but Magnus would have had too much difficulty attempting to pick those out, now. He still had much work to do before he could expose that part, though he was working fast.

Meanwhile, Rodimus moaned. It was a different noise than the one that Magnus had made earlier, a much more deliberate and drawn out noise, and it seemed to convey a different feeling; Rodimus assumed that Magnus’s pleasure had come from the taste, or perhaps the sensation, of Rodimus’s innards, while Rodimus derived his pleasure from knowing how nice he could make his partner feel.

Magnus’s hands brushed over Rodimus’s leg, and the utensils were moved to his inner thigh. Rodimus groaned and arched his back as the knife dug in there, but this time, Magnus chose to pull it out of his body at the exhibition of emotion.

“What’s wrong?”

Rodimus looked up at Magnus. He was wholly unprepared for the look that met him on Magnus’s face- Rodimus might have used the word ‘crazed’. Magnus’s mouth was open, nearly letting drool drip onto himself, and he’d apparently left the steel wool napkin entirely unused, if the energon smeared on the edges of his mouth was any indication.

Magnus set down the silverware. He moved his mouth as if to speak, then closed it again. He didn’t put care into it as he had before, practically throwing them down on the desk- a small gesture coming from anyone else, but a huge statement coming from him. He moved his now free hands to rest on Rodimus’s abdomen.

“I need to use my hands.”

Rodimus was shocked, but again, not enough to make him want to stop. His voice had started to shake, “What d’- d’you mean?”

“I cannot continue to use utensils. It feels…” Magnus paused, with his mouth hanging open. “It feels very much _detached_ , in lack of better terms.”

“I think I- I get it,” Rodimus’s chest felt tight. “I’d like the touching, if ‘m- if I’m honest.”

Magnus sort of pursed his lips, then rubbed gently at Rodimus’s abdomen. It was, Rodimus figured, a nonverbal way of asking permission to start eating his way through there- and Rodimus was happy to oblige.

“Go ahead,” Magnus started to put pressure on his side. “Wait, wait! B-be fast, though. As fast as you can go.”

“Duly noted.”

Rodimus didn’t have time to respond again as Magnus ripped into his side. He had expected it to hurt, and enough that he had asked Magnus to be fast specifically because of that, but he hadn’t expected it to hurt _that much_ . All he could manage was to gasp, letting his hands smack back against the panel of the desk, as Magnus didn’t seem willing- no, maybe not _able_ \- to stop, this time.

Rodimus’s abdomen had a unique structure, though Magnus navigated it as though he’d built it himself; biolights on his sides were popped out of place and crunched in Magnus’s mouth like candy, with the carapace that covered his general ‘tummy’ area being ripped off and crumpled in Magnus’s hands like they were made of nothing at all. In the middle of it all, Rodimus heard Magnus stand up, reach down, and rip off the chevron from the top of either of Rodimus’s feet. It hurt, but Rodimus’s mind was too shocked to know how to properly respond.

He tried to watch as it happened, though, while he retained his lucidity, it was kind of hard to focus on where exactly Magnus’s hands were going at any one time. His legs were picked nearly clean of anything mostly ‘decorative’, all swallowed quickly and with hardly any chewing done. Rodimus’s inner thighs went next, then the wiring beneath them, then the cables, then-

“ _Oh, Primus_.”

Blood erupted onto the desk and onto Magnus’s hands, though the loadbearer still seemed only barely deterred by this. He reached up to pat Rodimus’s head, then leaned in to kiss him, briefly; it was only for a moment, only for less time than Rodimus could use to kiss him back, before Magnus went back to shoving those frayed pieces of fuel lines into his mouth.

It was probably the most painful thing yet, just from how hard Magnus had to twist and pull to rip them out of Rodimus’s body. His hands left dents on Rodimus’s hips, before those hips disappeared, too. Magnus wasn’t even sparing the endoskeleton anymore, and soon, giant chunks began to disappear from Rodimus’s frame. His feet disappeared entirely, as they were almost entirely decorative parts, with little but endoskeleton beneath that. Rodimus was soon left with only everything above his hip, but ‘everything’ might have been a misnomer by that point. More coolant dripped from Rodimus’s optics, and more groans escaped his intake, though the loss of energon was starting to make him slightly dizzy. He still had his lucidity, his coherency, but it was difficult to know how to wield either in such a situation.

“Hands- I want to see- _mm_ , Ma-agnus, l-look-” Rodimus whined to get his attention. “I want to s-see you eat my hands.”

Magnus broke out of his daze, but only to comply with the demand. He was loyal to the end, and that end was fast approaching.

Rodimus watched as he lifted the first one right up to his intake, then as he started to shear them off with his teeth. It might have been the lack of blood that made it seem to hurt less, though he did feel pain significant enough to scream. It was low and throaty, and quiet enough in the sound-proofed office that even Red Alert couldn’t have heard them, but it was still enough to make Magnus flinch.

Rodimus’s arms disappeared, quicker than his legs had gone, as these were torn off faster and with less regard for the spraying fuel lines that erupted with each hearty pull. Soon enough, Rodimus was a torso, with his head and neck still untouched. There was a pause as Magnus finished ripping off, tearing apart, and consuming the massive pauldrons of Rodimus’s shoulders and their chevron- an actual pause, not a moment where Rodimus had merely zoned out. It was getting harder to focus, though, and the relatively long time that it took Magnus to break down his shoulders had been sobering.

“I l- _ugh -_ ”  Energon had started to seep into Rodimus’s mouth; he spit out what he could, then tried again. “I love you.”

Magnus looked into Rodimus’s optics, with the long moment of breaking down his shoulders having apparently been sobering for him, as well. It was far from romantic, no, it was awkward, and in one of the worst ways. Rodimus could tell that he was having his regrets, and he could tell that Magnus knew it was wholly and entirely too late to do anything about them.

“I love you, as well.”

Rodimus smiled. The pain was immense, and only getting worse the longer that he laid there. He almost wanted to tell Magnus to take his time, just so that he could enjoy the moment for longer, but he was having difficulty finding his words. Regardless, Magnus took his time anyways, and Rodimus was able to feel a pain so powerful that he was sure he would have soiled himself, had he still had the necessary organs. Oh, that had been fun to watch Magnus consume, his awkward self and yet so ravenous with purposeful hunger.

When Magnus moved again, it was with both of his hands in tandem, to rip off both of Rodimus’s audials at once. The static that filled the space was- literally- deafening, and it only made Rodimus feel more disconnected from the world around him. He watched the vivid blue hands above his face begin to bleed out into an array of colors, and he watched the pink energon that stained them start to spread out from where it was splattered. Rodimus thought of Drift, though not directly- no, his mind was on Magnus, and on how good of a leader Magnus would be, soon.

Rodimus instead thought of Spectralism. The colors bleeding out, merging together- like their sparks would soon. Very soon. Oh, the crushing feeling in his chest told him that it would be imminent, there would be no coming back from this, he wanted and he needed to be consumed just as much as he wanted and he needed the pain to continue.

He tried to open his mouth to talk, to tell Magnus something about their sparks, but he wasn’t sure what he said- or, if he’d even opened his mouth at all. Either way, Magnus seemed to have thought of the same. Rodimus smiled, and he saw those beautiful, vivid blues come back near his face again, as he felt one large and equally vivid hand rest on his cheek. Rodimus didn’t know how much was left of his body; he didn’t know if he even really had a cheek left for Magnus to rest his hand on. Regardless, Rodimus felt comforted by that, by knowing that the majority of his useless body now resided inside of Magnus.

Rodimus felt at peace, even as Magnus’s hand left his face. He felt Magnus lean over him, though all he could make out visually was a blur of all of the colors of Magnus’s frame- and, of course, the colors that Rodimus’s frame had left on it. Rodimus felt Magnus delve into the remains of his chest, though he couldn’t tell if it was with one or both of his hands.

He was going to be a part of Magnus, now and forever. He felt anticipation wash over himself at the thought of them, together, being the great leader that Rodimus never could be alone- and it was almost enough to mask the pain entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> You can go to my twitter (https://twitter.com/robotpornhell) to find out how to support me!


End file.
